Kaname x Ruka
by kurocchi owo
Summary: Siento nuevamente mi corazón agitado, todo da vuelta y ni siquiera estas aquí pero llegaras en unas horas, ya prepare mis cabellos , me arregle para llamar tu atención ya que hay algo mas importante para ti , me siento inferior a ella cada ves que te aferras con fuerza a sus brazos.


KANAME X RUKA

Siento nuevamente mi corazón agitado, todo da vuelta y ni siquiera estas aquí pero llegaras en unas horas, ya prepare mis cabellos , me arregle para llamar tu atención ya que hay algo mas importante para ti , me siento inferior a ella cada ves que te aferras con fuerza a sus brazos.

-Ruka-san! , ¿no estas emocionada? ,pronto veremos a Kaname...- ella se le notaba esa mirada, una mirada de cautivo como si estuviera viendo algo hermoso, ¿por que tiene que ser el?.

-Si...- apreté mis puños , la envidio... quisiera ser yo la que se encuentra en su posición.

-Sera lindo pasar estas navidades con el, oh! Ha llegado!- va corriendo a los brazos de mi amado mientras yo solo observo como una tonta.

-Hola Yuki..., ¿Cómo has estado?- fijo sus ojos en mi y yo me paralice, es como si tratara de leer mi mente.

-Hola Ruka..., ¿no me darás la bienvenida?- nuevamente utiliza ese tono cautivador, no puedo dejarme llevar.

-...- gire mi vista y me dirigí a mi alcoba era demasiado, no soportaba ver a Kaname en brazos de su hermana.

Me quede sola entre las sabanas, mis ojos se humedecieron, mi pecho se sentía apretado, miraba el techo...

-Ahh..- suspire -¿Qué hago para que me veas a mi primero?- sentí abrirse la puerta, era Kaname fijo la vista en mi y sutilmente se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Ruka, ¿hay algo que te moleste?- comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras me miraba.

-Kaname-sama... , solo me sentí mareada- me avergoncé un poco no podía decirle que estaba celosa y que no quería que su hermanita lo tocara.

-¿mareada?, ya veo... así que tratas de mentirme- me tomo el mentón y con sus ojos llenos de memorias tristes se tornaron con los míos no podía, se lo que hace me esta examinando, cuando hace eso siento como si estuviera desnuda.

-Estoy celosa...- el me beso sutilmente mientras recorría por mis brazos.

-Es Yuki, ¿acaso quieres que no la toque?, ¿quieres que no sea amable ni cariñoso con ella?, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si...- Kaname me leyó de nuevo.

-No me mientas, me gustas por que eres leal, por que se que no me ocultaras nada, de lo contrario estaré decepcionado sabes- sus ojos se tornaron amenazantes, me había dado miedo, lo abrace fuertemente.

-Lo siento Kaname- comencé a sollozar.

El con mucha ternura acaricio mis mejillas -eres muy importante para mi- beso mis labios nuevamente se sentía dulce.

Sin darme cuenta ya era de día, me sentía patética recaí en sus besos y caricias, algún día sentiré completamente su piel.

-Ruka-san! Es hora de abrir los regalos- yuki entro emocionada para el aviso, saque una caja decorada contenía el obsequio de Kaname que era un reloj, yo creo que encaja perfecto con el, no espero que me de un tipo de obsequio el no es muy detallista en estos sentidos.

-Ya bajo- estaba feliz, sonreí a la chica, se que estoy celosa de ella pero es un día especial.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí donde estarían todos juntos con el árbol.

-Kaname toma!- yuki le había regalado una bufanda hecha a mano y Kaname le regalo un broche decorado con una flor , era de esperarse de el.

-Kaname..., espero que te guste- sonreí levemente, el lo abrió y me dio las gracias, yo estaba satisfecha con eso.

-¿Ruka ya te vas ?- me miro sonriendo.

-Si... ,¿por que Kaname-sama?-el se acerco a mi.

-Déjame abrazarte primero- me rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda y beso mi cuello-

-Kaname...- se me erizo la piel.

Me da vuelta y me observa -sabia que te quedaría bien- sonrio levemente.

-…?- mire mi cuello y era un collar con una pequeña piedra violeta rodeada de un marco de oro, quede sin palabras era hermoso, por lo menos ya sabia quien era en realidad importante para el, me sonroje y le sonríe a Kaname.

-Te quiero- Kaname me tomo de la cintura y me llevo con el resto para celebrar, nunca me había dicho eso antes, no pensé que Kaname me fuera a dar esa frase que parecía un sueño imposible.

Ay! Me volvió a salir triste XD, por lo menos cumplí con tener un final feliz , bueno aquí esta el reto propuesto por mi amiga querida, sinceramente me costo no tanto la historia sino D: como terminarla, bueno eso espero que les haya gustado, bye.


End file.
